


Is it About Me?

by louist132



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louist132/pseuds/louist132
Summary: After Louis hears rumors about the meaning behind Harry's new album, he goes to find out if they are true.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Is it About Me?

Is It About Me?   
Larry Stylinson One Shot

Louis is scrolling through his Twitter feed on his private account to pass time. He is about to go to see what's trending when he sees that Harry has just released his first solo album. Louis knew how much this meant to Harry. He then switched to his fan account to see more about the album's release. 

He saw that the album was coming out on May 17th, so he went to his planner and set a reminder of the album release. He wondered what Harry decided to write about for his first solo album. Louis knew how talented Harry was with writing, so he knew the songs would be good. 

He went to his office to look over the songs he was writing and thought about the times him and Harry had sat down together to write songs. They used to write songs not just for the band, but for themselves. Both of the boys found it easier to put how they felt into songs rather than having a conversation. So whenever they felt strongly in either heartbreak or love, they would sit down and write a song. Many times they would write the songs together, but Louis would often find himself writing about someone he was not supposed to love. 

From the moment Louis and Harry were put in the band together, they both felt a stronger connection to each other than to the other boys. They told themselves that they were just best friends. But Louis knew that his feelings were stronger than that. Louis had always thought that he was straight, beat himself up to believe that was true. But the walls he had built to keep up the act were broke down the moment he met Harry. 

Louis could never confront Harry about his feelings, because he was so scared of what everyone would say. When they decided to move in together, things got a little harder to hide. So Louis shut Harry out and pushed him away. Louis did what he could to keep his image up and ended up hurting Harry in the process. He could never forgive himself for the way he made Harry feel. The pain that he had put him through. Louis couldn't imagine how Harry felt when his best friend completely shut him out without any explanation. 

So again Louis ran, he sat all the boys down at a meeting and explained what he thought was best for the direction of the band. He explained to them that since Zayn left, the band didn't feel the same. Louis couldn't bring himself to tell the full truth. So he told them that he thought it was best that they went on a hiatus, maybe just until Zayn was ready to come back. But Louis knew they wouldn't come back until he confronted his own demons. 

Louis turns back to his desk and continues his most recent song, obviously it was about Harry again. He writes for another hour and then it became too much for him. He went back to his living room and pulled out his phone again. He texted Liam to see how he was doing. Louis and Liam stayed in touch a lot, because of how close they had got during the band. 

To: Liam  
From: Louis

Hey Li, what are you up to?

From: Liam  
To: Louis

not much mate, just got done going through twitter. what about you 

To: Liam   
From: Louis

I was doing that earlier, me timeline is just Harry's new album. Which is never a bad thing. 

From: Liam   
To: Louis

you really need to text him louis, i dont know what happened with you two but you need to talk to him. 

To: Liam   
From: Louis

I'll think about it. I have to go now, Clifford wants to go for a walk. Talk to you later.

Louis puts his phone down and thinks of what Liam had said. Maybe he should text Harry and tell him congrats on the new album. He got up and went to the kitchen to put on some water for tea. While waiting for the water to be done, he looked at Harry's contact and had a battle with himself about texting him. After minutes of trying to build up the courage, Louis clicked the message button and typed a message to Harry. 

To: Hazza  
From: Lou 

Hey mate, congrats on the new album! I'll be sure to check it out once it comes out. Proud of you.

It felt like a weight had been lifted just from sending the text. Before Louis could even see if Harry saw it, the tea kettle went off. He put his phone on the counter and made his tea. After dipping the tea bag in a couple times, he heard his phone buzz. His heart instantly stopped from the thought of Harry texting him back. He sat his mug down and reached for his phone.

From: Hazza  
To: Lou

Thanks  
-h

Louis' heart instantly broke at the message, he knew something was wrong with the way Harry had responded. But could he really expect a happy message after all he had put Harry through. Louis decided it was all too much to deal with right now, so he went upstairs and went to bed. Hoping to sleep away the hurt.

\-----------------------------------------------------

May 17th 

Today was the day Harry's new album was coming out. Louis had been so scared but excited for the release. He knew hearing Harry's voice was going to hurt him, but this was always what Harry loved, making music. As soon as Louis woke up he checked his phone and saw a text from Liam. 

From: Liam  
To: Louis

Check twitter 

Louis was instantly so nervous as to what he would find, but he rushed to his twitter app and saw what Liam was talking about. 

ITS ABOUT LOUIS  
Trending #1

Somehow Louis knew what it meant before he even checked. Everyone was saying how Harry's new album had to be about Louis. So Louis jumped out of his bed and went to his office. He pulled up the album while running his hands through his hair. 

Louis clicked play on the first song and listened to each and every word. In another tab, Louis pulls up Twitter to see how they think it is about him. Listening to the first track, Meet Me In The Hallway, Louis thinks of the time he and Harry were sharing a hotel room and Louis got a seperate room cause he couldn't see Harry. He couldn't see Harry and not want to kiss him. He listens to the song more intently and is so confused about if it is truly about him. 

He continued listening to the album and ended up finding so many things that match up their story. What if Harry felt the same way this entire time? Louis was so overwhelmed, but he needed to know if it was true. Was it about him? Louis rushed downstairs and grabbed his car keys. He got in his car and drove straight to Harry's house with so many thoughts running through his head, but he needed to know. He needed to stop hiding from his feelings. He has been hiding for too long, if Harry didn't feel the same at least he was finally being honest with himself. He pulled up to Harry's house and ran to the door. He pounded on the front door relentlessly. Now was the time.

Harry opens the door and Louis is instantly blown away. He had cut his hair short since they last saw each other. Harry was wearing a purple rope and looked so tired. His stubble was slightly grown out and his feet had cute gray fluffy socks on. 

"Louis? Wha-" Louis cut Harry off before he could finish questioning Louis

"Is it about me?" Harry looked taken aback, his face then had a look as if he was trying to decide if he tells the truth. 

"What? Lou, why are you here?" Harry was expecting Louis to continue to shut him out.

"Is it about me, do you really feel the same?" 

"The album?"

"Yes, I need to know if you feel the same." Louis was so scared of what Harry's response was going to be. Harry rakes his hand through his hair.

"Of course its about you Louis. It's always been about you." Louis is so overcome with relief at that moment. But then he remembers how he had treated Harry.

"I'm so sorry Haz. For everything. I didn't think you felt the same." Louis was then pulled into a hug, he immediately hugged back. 

"You're here now." Harry squeezed Louis so tight that he felt he couldn't breathe. Louis slightly pulled back and looked at Harry. He couldn't help but think about all the memories they missed together. All the time they could have spent together if they told each other how they felt. He was quickly taken out of his thoughts when he felt Harry cup his face. He came out of his thoughts quickly and looked at Harry in his eyes. Harry then leaned in and soon their lips collided. It was slow but both of them could feel the love and meaning in the kiss. In that moment Louis knew that he made the right choice. He knew he would want to stay with Harry forever. He knew he wanted a future with him.


End file.
